


Scaredy Cat!

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Ailurophobia, Buffer, Cat, Cats, Childhood Trauma, Comfort, Cotton Candy Goodness, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear of Cats, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Lemony goodness, Love, Phobia, Scratching, Sweet, Trauma, cat attack, fears, physical comfort, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: You’ve been dating Henry for a short while, but things are serious. After being away filming Nomis, Henry’s impatient to see you again, and goes straight over to see you after landing, but he ends up having a problem with yourroommate.
Relationships: Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Scaredy Cat!

You let out an excited squeal at the knock of your flat door, knowing it was your new boyfriend, coming over to spend some quality time with you, after being gone filming Nomis, in Canada, for several weeks. “Henry.” You beamed, so super excited to see that scruffy face and those wild curls of his, that you bounced into his thick arms, melting into his warm body and burying your nose into his thermal sweater, taking in his amazing and masculine scent.

“I've missed you so much, y/n.” He whispered into your hair, easily picking you up.

The pair of you had met through mutual friends several months before, and really hit it off. You spent a lot of time either at his place or outings, like hiking or music concerts or restaurants. But, Henry was too impatient to see you, and came straight over to your place, after his plane landed, he'd only been inside your flat, once, and that was only for a second.

“I missed you too.” You replied, kissing him. “How was your flight?” You asked, as he set you back down on your feet and came inside, closing the door behind him.

“It was really good.” He smiled, toeing his shoes off. “It's even better to be back home,” he told you, taking a seat on the couch. “getting to see you.” He added, smirking, a wild glint in his blue-brown eyes, and making you blush.

“It's good to see you too, Puppy.” You chuckled, your cheeks warming up and turning bright pink. “Would you like some wine?” You asked, trying to pull yourself together again.

“I'd love some.” Henry nodded, licking his lips and watching you, knowing the effect he always had on you.

“Okay.” You giggled, turning on your bare heels and going into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of white wine and two glasses. You had just gotten the cork out of the bottle, when you heard the most unmasculine sound, between a squeak of surprise and a yelp of terror. You put the cork down, “Henry?” You called out his name, padding back into the living room and finding him standing on your couch, one leg slung over the back of it, like he was ready to run and looking down at something sitting between the couch and coffee table, a look of pure terror and fear on his surprised face. The object of his fear? Your domestic short-hair, 4kg, tuxedo, cat, Midnight. “Are you okay?” You asked him, biting the inside of your cheek to prevent the amused grin making your lips twitch, and a giggle.

“You,” Henry gulped, eyes glued to the black and white cat. “have a cat.”

You blinked at him, something dawning on you. “Are you allergic to them?” You asked, worried that he would be, you felt dumb for not making sure first.

“No.” Henry replied, his tone short and eyes wide as Midnight moved, to lick his paw. “I was attacked by my Gram's cat, when I was a little kid, and I haven't liked them, since.” He explained, setting his foot down on the floor, at the back side of the couch, and swung his other leg over, putting the couch between him and Midnight.

“Oh.” You answered, still trying not to laugh, but the need to laugh at him melted away, watching a horrified flare in his face and eyes, and the way his massive body jerked, like he'd been hit, seeing Midnight jump up onto his vacated spot on the couch. It made your heart hurt and feel horrid, seeing this big, strong and gentle man, shrink in size, before you, because of the feline. “It's all right, Henry.” You told him, your voice soft and gentle, like you were trying to soothe and frightened child; in a sense you were, you were trying to pacify that little child in Henry, that had been hurt all those years ago. “He won't hurt you, he's a good kitty.” You promised him, using your body as a buffer between the gentle giant and the ferocious cat; you rested your hand on his wrist. “He probably just wanted to meet you, and get a belly rub.”

“Then, gnaw off my hand.” Henry huffed, eyeballing Midnight with a look of concern and accusation, of his implied maiming.

“No.” That you did chuckle at, squeezing his hand. “He's the cat version of Kal.” You laughed.

“Don't insult my dog, like that.” Henry said, looking down at you, clearly offended by the comparison.

You laughed again, shaking your head at him, this man with arms as thick as your body and towered over you, like a mountain. “Here, sit.” You tugged on his arm and pointed to the floor. “Trust me.” You said, softly, when he looked down at you, dubious.

“If he bites me, I'm biting you.” Henry commented, sitting down.

“Don't threaten me with a good time, Henry Cavill.” You giggled, sitting down between his long legs and made a hissing noise, getting Midnight's attention. You patted Henry's thick thighs as he jerked, hearing Midnight's inquisitive meows and as he jumped up on the back of the couch, perching there for a moment, before smoothly landing on his paws between your and Henry's legs. “Who's my good fur baby?” You cooed at Midnight, making him meow again and rub up against your legs and body.

You scratched Midnight's head, moving your fingers down his neck, over his arching back to scratch his butt. “See? Good Kitty.” You smiled back at Henry, still using your body as a sort of shield for Henry's nerves.

“Your kitty, that's why. He likes you.” Henry said, his hands gripping your hips and pulling you closer to him, trying to hide himself behind you, peeking at Midnight from around your head.

“That's a good point.” You nodded, crossing your legs, knowing Midnight would climb into your lap and lay down, which he did; purring, like a jet engine. “But, I know, something else about him, that you don't.”

“He's secretly on that top five, most wanted list, for cat related murders.” Henry deadpanned, his face blank with seriousness.

“No.” You laughed, shaking your head at him. “He's got nickname in my flat building, T.C, Totally Cool, because he's super chill.” You reached back, wrapping your hand around Henry's wrist and pried his hand off your hip, chuckling has his long fingers twisted in the waistband of your sweats. You untangled his fingers from the fabric and carefully rested his big hand on Midnight's back, feeling his arm strain and tense, twitching against your palm as his rested on Midnight's soft black fur. “See, he's only purring louder. That's a good thing, they only purr, when they're happy.” You smiled back at him, still seeing his very horrified face, but his eyes were slowly losing that life-long fear. “and, you still have your hand, too!” You chuckled, resting back against his chest as he, very, slowly pet Midnight.

“Yeah.” Henry smiled, relaxing and finding he liked your cat. “So, how long have you had him?” He asked, looking at you.

“He turned eleven, in January.” You told him, turning your head and kissing his scruffy jawline. “I got him from a shelter, when he was three.” You explained to him.

“That's a long time.” Henry remarked, smiling at you, then gasp, his body and hand jerking away. “What the fuck.” He snapped, looking at his hand, for a bite mark, and you giggled at him, patting his cheek and kissing the other one.

“He licked you, you silly Puppy.” You informed him, gently taking his licked hand in yours and rubbing your thumb over the teeny bit of saliva, on the top of his hand. “He likes you. He only licks the people he likes, and approves of.” You explained, patting Midnight on the head.

“Oh, so, he'd have bitten me, if he didn't like, and approve, of me?” Henry frowned, staring at his licked hand.

“No, Hen. He would have just ignored you.” You snorted, shaking your head at him. “But, he licked you, so, you passed the Midnight Test.”

“It felt so weird.” He replied, relaxing again. “Like, sand paper.”

“Cat tongues are rough, like that.” You told him, making a kissy face at your cat. “Their tongues are like, built-in, brushes, for when they clean themselves.” You elaborated, letting Midnight lick your hand, in example. “It doesn't hurt, it just feels really strange. Especially, if you're only use to licks from a doggo, like Kal.” You grinned, nuzzling Henry's neck.

“That's not so bad.” He smiled, resting his cheek against your hair, and holding his hand close to Midnight's face; which made you smile and get butterflies in your stomach, and let him lick the top of his hand, chuckling at the feel of it.

“So, you cool with cats now?” You asked, looking up at him.

“I'm cool with your cat.” Henry replied, scratching Midnight between the ears. “I'm still a scaredy cat with other ones.” He chuckled, kissing you on the lips.


End file.
